thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Hartman
| birth_place = West Dundee, Illinois | draft = 30th overall | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | draft_year = 2013 | career_start = 2014 | career_end = }} Ryan Hartman (born September 20, 1994) is an American professional ice hockey player currently playing with the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Ryan was selected by the Blackhawks in the first round (30th overall) of the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. He was rated as a top prospect, fulfilling the expectation to be a first round selection at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Ryan began skating at the age of 3. He later played hockey for the Schaumburg Kings, the Crystal Lake Leafs and the Chicago Mission AAA Youth Hockey Club (where his future teammates Vinnie Hinostroza and Nick Schmaltz also played for as well). While playing for the Chicago Mission U16 team during the 2009-10 season, he had 25 goals, 19 assists and 64 penalty minutes in 38 games. Ryan was drafted by the Plymouth Whalers in the 2010 OHL Priority Selection in the fifth round (95th overall). He also committed to playing college hockey at Miami University for the 2013-14 season. Ryan later moved to Ann Arbor, Michigan to train in the USA Hockey National Team Development Program and during the 2010-11 season, he played in four games with the NDTP’s U18 team while spending most of the year with the U17 squad. He had 1 assist and 4 penalty minutes in four games with the U18 team. He was the U17 team’s leading scorer in regular season play, scoring 22 goals with 12 assists and had 88 penalty minutes in 52 games. He was invited to take part in the CHL Top Prospects Game and was selected to play with the gold-medal-winning American squad at the IIHF World U20 Championship. During the 2011-12 season, Ryan returned to the USA National Team Development program for a second season, finishing as the U18 team’s second-leading scorer and won a gold medal with Team USA at the 2012 U18 World Junior Championship. Ryan scored 16 goals with 25 assists and had a team-high 136 penalty minutes in 59 games. In six games at the U18 WJC, he scored 2 goals with 4 assists and was plus-nine with 22 penalty minutes. He would later de-commit to playing college hockey at Miami University and signed to play with the OHL’s Plymouth Whalers in the 2012-13 season. On November 18, 2013, the Chicago Blackhawks signed Ryan to a three-year entry-level contract. He made his professional hockey debut in March of 2014, skating in 9 games with the Rockford IceHogs, following his second season with the Plymouth Whalers and skated for the USA U20 team in the 2014 World Juniors. Ryan scored 3 goals with 4 assists and was minus-1 with 8 penalty minutes for the IceHogs, who missed the AHL playoffs. He was the second-leading scorer for Plymouth behind overage center Zach Lorentz. He also scored 25 goals with 28 assists despite missing 16 games and was minus-14 with 91 penalty minutes. Plymouth finished fourth in the West Division and they lost to eventual OHL champion Guelph in a first round playoff series. Ryan had 4 assists and was minus-6 with 8 penalty minutes in five playoff games. In five games at the WJC, Ryan scored 2 goals with 2 assists & was plus-2 with 4 penalty minutes and USA finished fifth after a 5-3 loss to Russia in the quarterfinals. In November of 2013, he signed a three-year entry-level contract with Chicago. During the 2014-15 season, Ryan made his NHL debut on February 13, 2015 in a game against the New Jersey Devils. He skated in a total of 5 games with the Blackhawks before returning to Rockford. He returned to the Blackhawks during the final two rounds of the 2015 Stanley Cup Playoffs, but didn't appear in any games. Ryan began the 2016–17 NHL season playing with the Blackhawks. The team sought to harness his physical play style after trading away Andrew Shaw during the offseason. On October 12, 2016, Ryan scored his first NHL career goal against Jake Allen of the St. Louis Blues during the Blackhawks' season opener. On January 8, 2017, he scored his first career hat trick against the Nashville Predators. He completed the season with 19 goals and 12 assists. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Ryan competed for the United States in the 2012 U18 WJC. He recorded six points, two goals and four assists, in six games. As a member of the American team, he received a gold medal. Ryan played for the U.S. in the 2013 World Junior Championships. He accumulated three points, 2 goals and an assist, in seven games. As a member of the U.S. team, he received a gold medal. He posted four points with the U.S. team in the 2014 WJC; two goals and two assists in five games. Awards & Achievements *World U-17 Hockey Challenge Silver Medal (2011) *IIHF World U18 Championship Gold Medal (2012) *CHL Top Prospects Game (2013) *IIHF World U20 Championship Gold Medal (2013) Personal Life Ryan was born to Craig & Kimberly Hartman in Hilton Head Island, South Carolina and was raised in West Dundee, Illinois when he was 2 years old where he grew up as a fan of the Chicago Blackhawks. He has a younger brother named Tanner (born on October 10, 2001) who currently plays hockey for the Chicago Fury on the U15 team. He played football for the Bloomingdale Bears (along with his friend & teammate Vinnie Hinostroza). He also played soccer and tennis as a kid. Ryan has a white German Shepherd named Riley. Category:1994 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Plymouth Whalers players Category:USA Hockey National Team Development Program players